Love Letters
by Innocent Blu
Summary: When A man puts a stop to the lies his love makes for their son...Ash Ketchem. WARNING:Eldershipper (o^o~o)
1. Samuel's POV

Love Letters  
  
Pika Da Blu (aka Pikablu the Pikachu)  
  
This is my poem…I don't own pokemon! So please don't sue!  
  
Why? Why my love?  
  
Why you never told him?  
  
Why won't you tell him?  
  
I love you, and my son too!  
  
I cried, seeing him grow up  
  
I cried more thinking  
  
he doesn't know  
  
You told him lies  
  
He'll find out soon or later  
  
His father was never a trainer  
  
But he'll find out soon enough  
  
Baby, you have to tell him  
  
If not my love, I will  
  
Tell him that you fell  
  
Fell in love with me  
  
Your best friend  
  
Don't you remember?  
  
You said you loved me?  
  
I love you and our son  
  
I want you to live with me  
  
I don't care want people think  
  
I love our son; he's grown a lot  
  
I think it's time to tell him.  
  
I love you forever my love.  
  
~Prof. Oak~  
  
  
  
(o^_^o) Pika da blu@aol.com 


	2. Delia's POV

Pika Da Blu (aka Pikablu the Pikachu)  
  
I'm so sorry for the people who didn't get to read part 1 it was called "Why, Why my love?" but since I made a part 2 I thought the name had to go! So this is NOW called "Love Letters" This is a Eldershippy! Samuel and Delia FOREVER!  
  
Why? Why my love?  
  
Why are you always working?  
  
Why do you come over my house?  
  
To say that you are sorry?  
  
Why can't you tell Ash?  
  
That's indeed you are his father  
  
Who do you have to make me?  
  
Me the bad guy here?  
  
I love you to Samuel  
  
And yes I got your letter  
  
Life is depressing without you!  
  
I love you 500,000 more each day  
  
You know that I cannot live with you  
  
You know that people will start idiotic rumors  
  
Like 'She only marry Oak because of his money'  
  
I can't do that to you, you worked hard.  
  
That's why we can never be  
  
My love, my only lover in my life  
  
Is you Samuel Oak  
  
~Delia~  
  
  
  
Flames? Comments? R & R Or Email me at  
  
Pika da blu@aol.com 


	3. Ash's POV [O NO!]

Lover Letters  
  
Pika Da Blu (aka Pikablu the Pikachu)  
  
Why? Why didn't you tell me?  
  
Sooner or later I would find out!  
  
Did you guys think I'd hate you?  
  
I found the letters under mom's bed!  
  
Look Mom, I love you so very much  
  
Why did you lie to me about my father?  
  
Why couldn't you tell me?  
  
Samuel, I know the real truth now  
  
I find out that you are my real father  
  
That's why you always protected me  
  
That's why you gave me a special pokemon  
  
Now to both of you  
  
I'm in pain to find this out  
  
I however still love you both  
  
I understand that you didn't want to hurt me  
  
I'm ok with all of this I guess, still shocked  
  
I also think you two should get married  
  
Just don't worry what anyone says  
  
My mother once told me this  
  
"If you truly love someone  
  
You'd do anything for them"  
  
And I still believe that!  
  
~Ash Ketchem Oak~  
  
Ps: does this mean that Gary's my COUSIN????  
  
o.O  
  
Flames comments? R&R  
  
Pikadablu@aol.com 


	4. Misty's POV

Love Letters 4  
  
This is an AAMRN  
  
But it does explains about the other letters…A little  
  
Pika Da Blu (aka Pikablu the Pikachu)  
  
Why? Oh Why Ash?  
  
Why you must be a jerk  
  
It's not your fault  
  
Part of it Is mine!  
  
Ash, I look at you  
  
You look away  
  
Why, don't you like me?  
  
Am I that ugly?  
  
I sometimes think of us  
  
Like a real couple  
  
You have a caring heart  
  
Like a monster I hurt you  
  
I'm sorry, I didn't mean to  
  
You care for Pokemon and people  
  
Why should we even be friends at all?  
  
Ash for years I've been waited  
  
Waited to tell you the truth  
  
I LOVE YOU!  
  
~Misty Waterflower~  
  
FLAMES? COMMETS? Come on people…Don't be shy!  
  
PikaDAblu@aol.com 


	5. Ash's love letter to Misty [o.O]

Love Letters 5  
  
This is an AAMRN  
  
Pika Da Blu (aka Pikablu the Pikachu)  
  
Why? Do you? Tell me why Misty!  
  
Why are you here?  
  
Is it because of your bike?  
  
That's what I thought  
  
All these years, I cared about you  
  
I don't think your ugly at all  
  
I love the way you make me feel  
  
I'm sorry I acted like a jerk  
  
I guess it's both of our faults  
  
I care about pokemon, people  
  
And of course you, always  
  
I'm so sorry for acting like a jerk  
  
You see I just found out about my father  
  
Prof. Oak is my true father, Mom loves him  
  
I guess that's not so bad, I'm just shocked  
  
I don't hate you, in fact you are everything  
  
Everything I want, everything I need in fact!  
  
I went to the store last night, I brought something  
  
I hope you like it, same color and it has a horn  
  
Can you guess what it is? Not a car!  
  
I know love doesn't cost a thing but I wanted  
  
Wanted to show you how much you are to me  
  
~Ash Ketchem~  
  
PS: I LOVE YOU TOO!  
  
Good? Not good? I'm evil? TELL PEOPLE TELL! 


	6. Ash writes to GARY?

Love Letters 6  
  
Pika Da Blu (aka Pikablu the Pikachu)  
  
Why? Why do you hate me so?  
  
Didn't I do something wrong?  
  
Am I that mean to you?  
  
I hope you can forgive me  
  
You were my best friend!  
  
I can't believe we are not!  
  
I'm tired of you calling me names  
  
I'm tired of you making fun of me  
  
We are both great trainers  
  
We both came from Pallet  
  
We both have great pokemon  
  
Why won't you let us be friends again?  
  
I have something to tell you Gary  
  
This is very hard to say to you  
  
You are still my friend no matter what  
  
I still want to be your friend!  
  
Ever if you act like a jerk!  
  
But then again, I confused  
  
Confused, I don't know what  
  
What you want us to become  
  
Friends or rivals still!  
  
Just write back Bye!  
  
~Ash Ketchem~  
  
Ps: Did you know…YOU'RE MY COUSIN! o.O;;  
  
FLAMES? COMMENTS? R&R (o^p^o)  
  
Pikablu7001@aol.com 


	7. Gary's POV

Lover Letters 7  
  
(I call this fanfic a 'Friendly ship' ONLY FRIENDS!)  
  
Oh Ash, My ex friend  
  
Why do you have to start  
  
Start the sentence with "Why"  
  
I do want to be your friend  
  
It's just hard to, I have to train  
  
Your right, We are from Pallet  
  
We both are great trainers  
  
And have great pokemon!  
  
I'm so sorry Ash, I got caught  
  
Caught up with my dream  
  
I never meant to hurt you!  
  
I still my friend!  
  
You and me, me and you  
  
Best friends forever!  
  
Maybe if your want I'll join  
  
Join your little group!  
  
I thought you hated me  
  
Oh, G2g, smell ya later  
  
Ashy boy!  
  
~Gary Oak~  
  
Ps: ????????????????WE ARE????????????????? WHEN THE HECK DID THIS HAPPEN????????????????????????  
  
Flames? Comments? Pikablu7001@aol.com  
  
Next one is a Eldershippy and an AAMRN in one! 


	8. Delia writes to explain to readers what ...

Love Letters 7  
  
Pika Da Blu (aka Pikablu the Pikachu)  
  
Dear Log  
  
Our lives have changed many things  
  
So much things are much better  
  
My son just become a pokemon master  
  
I'm married to Samuel Oak  
  
My baby, Ash just turned 18  
  
He's dating a very pretty girl  
  
Her name is Misty water flower  
  
But I think her last name will soon change (^_~)  
  
We now live with my new husband Samuel  
  
I'm in love with both of my ma=en  
  
My son who I love with all my heart and soul  
  
Also my new husband, who I never could live without  
  
I think I might give use to all these new changes  
  
Ash is getting use to all this also, even with Gary  
  
Ash and Gary are starting to become friends  
  
Unless Ash kills Gary first or maybe  
  
Unless Gary kills Ash first!  
  
Samuel told Gary the whole story  
  
At first Gary wasn't too happy with it  
  
Now he doesn't really mind at all  
  
I know Samuels older then I am  
  
But trust me…He doesn't feel that old (O.O)  
  
My life has changed a lot. To depression into happiness  
  
I'm just sitting here and enjoying every single minute of it  
  
Ps: Life is Beautiful 


	9. Dustin? who's Dustin?

Love Letters 9  
  
Pikablu  
  
Dear Dustin  
  
Here you are, our first son together  
  
We are so happy you are here with us  
  
We are truly thankful you were born  
  
Everyone loves you to death, so do I  
  
Your so little and cute, I love you always  
  
Your big brother loves you so much  
  
He call me to tell me that he'll teach you  
  
To play basketball, baseball, even help you train  
  
If you like pokemon that is, I have tears of joy  
  
Just from looking at your soft and tender face  
  
Daddy said that you are going to grow up handsome  
  
Just like him, Misty sends you her love, She's not here  
  
She's in another hospital bring you a baby cousin  
  
It's been so long since I had another baby  
  
Daddy can't want to teach you about pokemon  
  
Mommy and daddy are deeply in love with our baby boy  
  
You are our baby; I know you'll bring us happiness and joy  
  
I'M DONE…Or am I?  
  
Anyhoo… Comments? Flames? Burps? Love? Hate? Email me or  
  
Review this story! Thank you so much! 


End file.
